hellocharlottefandomcom-20200222-history
Hello Charlotte Episode 1
Hello Charlotte Episode 1: Junk Food, Gods and Teddy Bears is the first game in the Hello Charlotte main series. Characters List of Hello Charlotte Episode 1 Characters Items List of Items in Hello Charlotte 1 Plot Endings * Sudden End: Destroyed the World in Less than a Second * Bad End: Darwin Award * Bad End: Shot To Death * Bad End: Little Teddy Wants to Play * Bad End: Burned to Death * Bad End: You've Been a Bad, Bad Girl * Bad End: Funny Joke * Bad End: Don't Read * Bad End: Executed References System Images TitleScreen.png|Title Screen Pause1.png|Pause Menu GameOver1.png|Game Over Intertitle26.png|Intermission Cut Content Scrapped Story Elements = According to a text document labeled: "The initial story.txt" which is included in the HC Art Pack, Hello Charlotte 1 had a draft story that went very differently from what was seen in the final release. Originally, the game was much shorter and was intended to end in the Bear Channel, and the Pythias had no presence at all. Felix — who was the deuteragonist of Episode 1 — was much more rabbit-like in theme, which was toned down quite a bit in the official releases, and was also planned to get taller; it is not specified how much time, if any, passed for this to occur. Lastly, Felix and Charlotte were going to interact very little with each other while in her house, only once as stated in the document. As is seen in the final game, Charlotte still enters the TV World and ends up in the Bear House channel, where she then has to save Felix from the Court of Bears (nothing resembling this "Court" seems to be left over in the game). As the bears apparently lived by the core value of "an eye for an eye", Charlotte willingly sacrificed one of her eyes (which were originally going to be black) to save Felix. The game would end when Felix gives her one of his own eyes to compensate for the one she sacrificed, which would lead to them developing a bond together. Charlotte can be seen with one black eye (hers) and one white eye (Felix's) in the image to the right.. |-| Unused Endings = Hello Charlotte was at one point planned to have multiple main endings, much like its successors. These are likely remnants of a scrapped draft of the story (not the one documented in the Art Pack). Those endings are: #WORST END: Let's All Kill Charlotte #GOOD END: Deus Ex Machina #TRUE END: Good Night Charlotte |-| Other Scrapped Elements = *There appears to be an unused "Machine Gun" item that most likely would've appeared in the 4th Channel of the TV World. *There exists an unused palette swap of the White-Haired Freya that uses the more common black-hair variant, with her meaty appendages also being jet black instead of fleshy pink. *There are a couple of unused dialogue images for Frei that depict him with much more hair. *The orb monsters that appear in the 3rd Channel have dialogue face sprites that were never used, as they do not ever speak in the final build. It's possible that there could have been an NPC version of this otherwise dangerous creature the player would've been able to interact with. **Images with these orb monsters have filenames such as "Eyeball" or "Oculus", though the creature itself does not seem to have a proper name. |-| Internal File Gallery = The captions in the gallery are the image filenames. Please do NOT change unless a typo or error is observed. $oculus.png|$oculus $freya2.png|$freya2 OcuFaces.png|OcuFaces MachineGun.png|MachineGun Ink13.jpg|Ink13 Intertile13.png|Intertile13 Intertitle02.png|Intertitle02 Intertitle04.png|Intertitle04 Intertitle05.png|Intertitle05 Intertitle06.png|Intertitle06 Intertitle09.png|Intertitle09 Intertitle10.png|Intertitle10 Intertitle11.png|Intertitle11 Intertitle14.png|Intertitle14 Intertitle15.png|Intertitle15 Intertitle16.png|Intertitle16 Intertitle17.png|Intertitle17 Intertitle18.png|Intertitle18 Intertitle21.png|Intertitle21 Intertitle22.png|Intertitle22 Intertitle23.png|Intertitle23 Intertitle24.png|Intertitle24 Intertitle25.png|Intertitle25 Category:Plot Category:Reference Category:Games Category:Main games Category:False Realm